Eavsdroppin can be a good thing
by LETS GO KILL VOLDEMORT
Summary: Hermione overhears an intresting convertastion. "Ron why cant you just tell her you love her?" Harry sighed. Why does Hermione suddenly hang out with Fred and George? What happends when Hermione and Ron get caught looking at each other?first fic, flames k
1. Chapter 1

Eavesdropping Can Be a Good Thing

Chapter 1 . Fred and George comfort me

So I walked slowly up the stairs to Ron Weasleys bedroom, trying desperately not to make a sound. As I inched closer to his shut door, I heard the voice of his best friend, Harry Potter who is also my best friend.

"Ron why can't you just tell her you love her?" Harry sighed. I froze stopping in my tracks, I am normally not an eavesdropper but I dare you not to listen when the love of your life is talking about love to his best friend.

"Cause it's not that easy Harry…. I just don't know how to tell her that I love her," Ron said. I heard bitterness in his voice.

"Ron I am sure she feels the same way, or I at least think she does."

"Oh just because you think something doesn't mean it's true!" Ron snapped at Harry.

"Geez Ron I was only trying to help you tell the love of your life that you fancy her," Harry replied his tone icy. My thoughts were going completely bonkers; Ron has a love of his life? Who is it? Maybe it's Lavender Brown…. He always thought she was pretty. I heard a groan of bedsprings, then feet shuffling towards the door. I quickly ran into the nearest room, pulling open the door then slamming it shut. I turned around facing Fred and George the Weasley twins. I backed up against the door in horror.

"Well Hermione long time not see isn't it?" Fred asked, I heard sarcasm in his voice.

"Yea Hermione why did you run in here like that, you look like you've seen a ghost." George said. George I wish it was that. My face must have been completely red because Fred asked "Hermione what's wrong?"

"Nothing Fred." I said turning away from him so he couldn't see my face.

"Okay now what did my lame excuse of a brother do to you?" George asked, well basically demanded. I turned to face the twins again.

"How did you know?" I asked curiously.

"Because he is an insufferable prat that's why." Fred replied answering my question. I laughed shakily.

"Well I was going up to Ron's room to check on them and say goodnight and I overheard a conversation." I admitted. The twins exchanged glances, then Fred said.

"Oh well I have a pretty good idea what they were talking about,"

"You do?" I asked I really didn't want to tell him and they know that.

"So I am guessing Ron was talking about having a crush on someone?" George guessed.

"No worse" I croaked, I covered my face with my hands in shame.

"What's worse?" Fred asked.

"Him asking Harry how he could tell this girl that he...he...he LOVES HER!" I practically shouted.

"Oh my God" Said the twins at the same time. Then to my horror, Ron and Harry came busting into Fred and George's room.

"Who's yelling?" Ron asked.

"No one now leave you insurable git!" Fred roared at the top of his lungs. Ron ran out of the twin's room at top speed with Harry following closely behind him.

"Well I don't think they noticed you." Fred pointed out.

"Yes I hope not the horror of asking the twins for advice." I said. The twins roared with laughter, Fred finally stopping so he could catch his breath.

"No but seriously what do I do?" I asked being completely serious.

"Want to find out who Ron's lover is?" George asked a maniac grin. He looked through a couple of his drawers, searching for something.

"Aha here it is." He said holding up what looked like was a piece of flesh with two ears on both sides, their Extendable Ears!

I was trying to get Fred and George to come upstairs quietly but I think they had other ideas. It started out like this, George was trying to hand me the Extendable Ear but I didn't notice and he dropped it down the stairs. Then as I was running down the stairs to get it, a very sleepy Charlie picked it up and carried it up to his room. So we had to go get another one. This time I took it from George and crept up stairs only to find they weren't in there. So we waited on the highest step for them to come back. When they finally did and shut the door I tiptoed slowly and put the ear under the door then went back up.

"Harry no really please help me with her!" Ron begged.

"Geez Ron since when do you care about her?" Harry replied.

"Since the second year." Ron answered without pausing to think. I looked at the twins my eyes swimming this tears, I blinked them back trying to control my raging emotions. I turned away from the twins.

"Really that long?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yea I know call me a prat for not telling her sooner." Ron said miserably. Fred nudged me and said.

"Look Hermione I am sure it's you." But I on the other hand, was not so positive. I strained my ears listening hard.

"You are a prat Ron Weasley" Harry said. There was a dull loud then a loud "OW!" I was pretty sure Harry had just flicked Ron.

"But I do love her Harry, I always have." Ron said. I didn't know how much more my heart could take of this. I looked over at Fred and George.

"Guys I am going to bed now, thanks for the help." I told them then raced downstairs to Ginny's room. I crept into our room, trying not to wake up Ginny. I crawled into my bed, and layed down for an uneasy sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two **

"Hermione, Hermione wake up." Said Ginny Weasley.

"One more minute." I complained, grumbling into my pillow

"No Hermione now, you have a visitor." Ginny said, knowing that would get me up.

"Who is it?" I asked turning towards the window where light was pouring in.

"Ron." Ginny said.

"What where?" I asked franticly, I looked around the room no one was in here but me and her.

"He is outside the door waiting." She replied a grin across her face. I hoped out of bed and pulled some random clothes on then walked slowly to the door.

"Hermione there you are!" Said Ron, a look of relief washed over his face.

"Well yes I am here." I replied.

"I thought you didn't want to talk to me… and I need to talk." Ron said.

"Why wouldn't I want to talk to you?" I asked. Wow sometimes Ron is very thick headed.

"I don't know, I guess I worry about the wrong things."

"Yes you do sometimes." Just then the memories came flooding back to me, the Extendable Ears, Ron and Harry's conversation about a girl that Ron liked. No wait he loved! I was mad at the stupid prat for not picking up those hints I had been dropping since our second year.

"Hermione is everything OK?" Ron asked, I guess my anger had shown up on my face. I made a split second reaction then yelled,

"NO RONALD EVERYTHING IS NOT OKAY!" He stumbled backwards a look of surprise and disbelieve on his face.

"Hermione what was that for?" He asked his face in pure shock.

"Oh nothing Ronald." I said, making it clear that it was something. I bolted down the steps two at time until I arrived downstairs for breakfast.

"Hermione dear, what are you running for?" Molly Weasley asked. I was out of breath from running down 3 flights of stairs.

"Oh I am really hungry." I said covering my argument with Ron up.

"Oh okay dear food is on the table." She said but I think she knew why I was running.

An hour later I was outside with Ginny as we strolled through the garden talking about how boys are so clueless. I had ended up telling her what happened with me and Ron and why I was mad at him. She just stood their shocked and blinking rapidly. I looked over at the fields, gazing out at the plains miles out. I spotted a red headed figure on a broomstick. I gasped.

"Hermione what is it?" Ginny asked turning towards me.

"Ginger hair." I said pointing at the two figures on broomsticks, they were far away enough that we could barely tell who it was, but I knew.

"Hermione you have to go and talk to him!" Ginny said putting her hands on her hips.

"No Ginny I don't want to talk to that prat!" I know I sounded stupid but how would you feel?

"Okay Hermione but I think they spotted us." Ginny said, I whipped around facing the two figures. They were approaching us only minutes away. I backed up in horror, should I run? No I scolded myself Gryffindor's are brave not cowards.

"Uh what do we do?"

"Stay and wait for them to come to us!"

"Hey Ginny." Ron said not looking at me. We were walking through lush green grass and wild lilies. It was a beautiful sight the sun setting in the east, the wind blowing my hair across my face, the smell of the wild flowers. Suddenly a voice grabbed me and pulled me back to reality.

"Hermione? Did you hear me?" Ron asked his eyebrows raised.

"Umm no Ronald I didn't." I said honestly. He scowled at his feet, murmuring angrily to Harry next to him.

"Girls." I hear him mumble. I shot him a dirty look, he recoiled in surprise. Apparently taken back by the look.

"What did you say Ronald?" I asked wondering if he was going to answer.

"Nothing just forget about it OK?" Ron asked looking at me with those big blue eyes of his. Curse those eyes! They make my heart melt just looking at them. They aren't really blue they have a gold edge around a brilliant sky blue.

"I am going back inside care to join me Harry?" Ron asked. I could tell he was desperate to get away from me. I didn't blame him, I mean I was desperate to get away from my know it all side, to my wild and carefree side. Yes I do have that sometimes, but most of the time it's with Ginny or once Luna. I really do wish I wasn't a bookworm, bushy haired freak. I wanted to be normal, have crushes ONLY crushes, no huge gigantic crushes that turn into me loving Ron. Did I say Ron? I meant him.

The Weasleys, Harry and I had sat down to have some of Molly's delicious cooking. I looked up from my plate and gazed diagonally across the table, staring at Ron who was in a deep conversation with Fred. Or maybe it was George? Oh well he was talking to one of the twins. It was a bit odd to see Ron and Fred or George whispering about something unknown to everyone else, normally Ron, Fred and George are the loud ones. Always cracking jokes, making everyone laugh tease Percy until they got bored and a bunch of other stuff. Apparently I wasn't the only one who noticed Ron's weird behavior. Molly had caught my eye, looked at Ron then back at me and shrugged. I guess she couldn't over hear them.

Ron had finally noticed I was staring at him. I saw his muscles tense up, then looked around the table and caught my eye. I blushed then turned to talk to Ginny. I could feel him staring at me, not at hard cold evil stare just a light one. I turned around again to see if anyone had noticed the staring and the blushing. Everyone had, every eye was on me and Ron. Brilliant just brilliant. Bill had his eyebrows raised. I shrugged like I didn't know the devil was going on then turned back again to see Ginny with her eyebrows raised too.

"Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Yes?" I replied.

"I think we need to have a talk."

"Now?"

"Yes now." She grabbed my arm pulling me out of my chair, she lead me outside and sat down on the bench which was right in front of the house.

"What Ginny?" I asked angry because she pulled me out in front of everyone.

"We caught you and Ron staring at each other, now explain why you were staring at him if your mad at him?" Ginny asked putting her hands on her hips. Her eyes were looking into mine searching for reasons.

"It's um, because I love him Ginny." I said. Ginny recoiled in surprise. Me saying that had surprised me too. 

"You love him? I always thought you had a crush….. But you can't. He's my brother…." Ginny kept rambling on making no sense what so ever. I sighed looking up at Ginny.

"Look Ginny I know it's weird for you and all but I truly do love him."

"Love?" Ginny asked looking up at me with a confused expression on her face.

"Yes Ginny love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I seriously did not know what to do Ron that git! Why did he have to complicate every little thing! Here's what happened. Mrs. Weasley had the best idea that me and Ron "talk it out". I mean seriously we are not 5. So she made Ron and I sit in the kitchen and talk to each other until we made up. So Ron was like "Well I have no idea why you're mad at me so… you start." How immature of him! Not knowing what he did. It was obvious that I liked him and he completely ignore it! I am just so fed up with him and that goofy, playful smile of his. He always saves that look for me and earlier I caught him give it to Phlegm. I mean Fleur, so of course I stormed out of the room fuming.

"Hermione I seriously have no idea why you're mad at me, could you tell me?" Ron said. Looking at me with those pleading puppy dog eyes. I sighed didn't he know why I was mad at him! I mean it's obvious I like him and he ignores it! He is so frustrating sometimes.

"Ron you seriously have no idea why I'm mad at you?"

"Nope none." UGH seriously! I gulped wondering if I had to tell him. Should I or should I lie and say nothing just violent mood swings. No I was going to tell him the truth. I looked up and saw him looking at me with that goofy smile that makes my heart go all fuzzy, I get dizzy and I cannot tell up from down. I hate him and I love him. I hate him for making me be completely clueless and for making my heart pound like mad. I love him for the way he smiles at me, the way he asked for help when he wasn't paying attention in class. There are so many more things.

"Hermione? Hello are you listening?" Ron snapped me back to earth again.

"Uh yea I was just um….. Thinking." I said hastily.

"Oh about what?" I flushed a deep red.

"Um well... nothing really."

"You were thinking about me weren't you?" Ron asked his ears surprisingly not red at all. But of course I HAD to turn a deep red.

"No of course not um…." I could not stop stuttering! I think Ron saw right through my lie though. He laughed tilting his head back and all of his ginger hair fell backwards away from his face. When he stopped he tilted his head forward so it fell into his blue eyes.

"Hermione I know you where come on admit it." He said with that goofy smile of his, he elbowed me lightly like a playful punch.

"Um ok I give up I was." I said looking up at him.

"Oh I knew it!" He pumped his fist into the air; ugh boys love to be right.

"So what about me?" He asked raising his eyebrows so they flew up into his red hair. I turned as red as his hair. God I'm blushing like mad again!

"Um yeah know just like um…" I was blundering on like an idoit. I felt so stupid.

"Hermione just be quiet for a minute." Ron said then he leaned down his face inching closer towards mine. Oh my god he was going to kiss me! Ron closed his eyes and I closed mine too. As we inched closer we just happened to bump heads.

"Ow." Ron said rubbing his forehead where we had collided. Seriously! We had to bump heads.

"Hermione I think we should try again." Ron said with that goofy smile of his.

"You think?" I asked trying to be funny. But of course it came out like oh so you think, like all smart like and that was not what I was going for. Ron recoiled at it and said,

"Ok um… Hermione I'm going to bed now." Then he raced up the steps leaving me confused and alone at the kitchen table.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Authors note: I really enjoy reading Ur reviews and feedback! So please review. Also this story is set in HBP when there all at The Burrow so Fred hasn't died yet :/ I love suggestions so please give them!**

"Hermione? Hermione what's wrong?" Ginny asked I had just run up the steps with tears in my eyes and collapsed on my bed.

"Nothing."

"Come on then why are you crying?"

"Do you seriously want to know?"

"Yes of course I bloody want to know!" Ginny stomped her foot down on the floor hard making a muffled thud.

"Well when we were downstairs Ron told me to be quiet and started leaning in to snog me and we accidently bumped heads." I said staring at the floor not meeting Ginny's eyes.

"What? You almost snogged him? " Ginny asked.

"Yes." I said glumly.

"Well then why didn't you?"

"Believe me I really did want to but we bumped heads and I had to say something smart." Ginny opened her mouth like she was going to say something but I cut her off.

"Look Gin I'm tired can we talk about this tomorrow?"

Man I am such a prat! She didn't want to snog me it was obvious! I shook my head, god I'm thick sometimes.

"Ron are you ok?" Harry asked looking at me with worried eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine just forget it."

"Mate what happened down there with Hermione? You came running up here with this troubled look on your face." I shook my head again.

"Look Harry I just don't wanna tell you lay off." I said, then instantly regretted it. Harry was eyeing me while shaking his head.

"Ron what has gotten into you?"

"Girls that's what."

"Girls like as in your sister?" Harry asked looking puzzled. I sighed and shook my head.

"No girls as in Hermione."

"Oh so you finally spotted she was a girl." Harry said trying to be funny. I acted like I didn't remember Hermione saying that to me at breakfast when I failed to ask her to the Yule ball. I remember every single time we got into a fight. It was killing me that she didn't want to kiss me. God I am a prat, of course she didn't like me! I mean I made her cry on a basis! Of course who could ever love Ron Weasley the annoying ginger who no one likes.

"Harry I'm really worried about Hermione she's been in our room the entire day reading!" said Ginny.

"I know Ginny, I don't know if Ron's ok. He won't tell me what happened between him and Hermione." Harry said looking troubled.

"You don't know that Ron and Hermione almost kissed?"

"WHAT? They almost snogged?"

"Yeah and according to Hermione Ron actually tried to make the first move."

"Whoa Ron did? Wait what do you mean almost?"

"Well she said that they bumped heads-" Ginny was cut off by the sound of Harry laughing.

"- and then Ron said let's try that again, and Hermione said yeah think she was trying to be sarcastic but of course it came out all smart like."

"Gosh no wonder Ron didn't even want a red vine."

"Harry we have to do something, I mean it's obvious that they like each other but are too stubborn to do anything."

"Don't forget embarrassed." Harry added.

"Yeah mostly that."

"Hey Ron why don't you come downstairs to get something to eat with me?" Harry asked.

"No thanks Harry I'm not really hungry."

"Ron you've been sitting up here all alone in your bedroom, it's time to go downstairs."

"No I don't wanna accidently run into Hermione." I said angrily.

"What mate why?"

"If I go downstairs with you will you just shut it?"

"Uh yeah I will now come on."

"Ginny! I don't want to go downstairs to the kitchen! What if Ron's down there?" I said with my arms crossed.

"Trust me Hermione Ron's not down there." Ginny said meeting my eyes.

"How do you know?" I asked huffily.

"Because I was just down there and Harry said that Ron won't come out of their room."

"OK" I sighed and got up off my bed.

"Great! Let's go!"

Thing started out rocky then moved forward, very quickly.

As I brought Ron down the stairs we didn't meet Ginny and Hermione a good sign that they were already down stairs, I had a hard time getting Ron to come. But as we got into the kitchen that's when things really got crazy. Ron caught site of Hermione but she was facing towards Ginny so all we could see was her back. Ron tried to race back up the stairs but I caught him and shoved him towards the table. Ginny caught site of us and said,

"Oh looks its Harry and Ron!" Hermione turned around very fast in her seat, she was eyeing Ron.

"Hermione I haven't seen you in a while." I said trying to keep my voice calm and not let Ron escape at the same time.

"Oh yes well I've been busy."

"Busy doing what? Writing to Vicky I suppose." Ron growled looking angry.

"Ronald! Do not call him Vicky!" Hermione said while eyeing him.

"Oh so I can't call him Vicky but you can?"

"RONALD WEASLEY! He has not asked me to call him Vicky and even if he did I won't!" Hermione said, she looked like she was going to tear him apart.

"Harry what should we do?" Ginny whispered to me.

"Just let them fight maybe it'll go somewhere." I whispered back. Hermione had gotten up out of her seat and was a foot away from Ron.

"Oh! Are you sure? You must call him Vicky when you're in bed!" Hermione looked shocked at this and I don't blame her I would have pounded Ron to pieces for that.

"Oh no I don't mean it like that I just meant…. Like when you're dreaming about him." Ron said, I wasn't sure if he was lying or not but Hermione seemed to believe him.

"Ron who says I dream about him?" Hermione's voice was different this time, it was soft and sweet. Ron went red around the ears.

"Uh no one said that… I just thought yeah know since you two went out." Ron was mumbling on looking for words.

"Ron why would you ever think that." Hermione voice was calm and soothing by now, she wasn't mad anymore. I hoped Ron won't say anything dumb.

"I dunno I guess I'm just a prat." Ron's ears were completely red by now.

"Ron no your not, well you can be at times."

"Really?" Ron said with his eyebrow raised.

"Of course you aren't Ron." Hermione and Ron seemed locked in a trance, I crept up behind Ron and shoved him closer to Hermione. They were an inch apart. Hermione stepped forward so there wasn't a gap. They both seemed lost in a trance. I don't think they noticed that Ginny and I were still there. I turned my head away wondering what was going to happen next. Then Ginny punched my arm and pointed at Ron and Hermione. I whipped my head around and my eyes widen. Ron and Hermione were kissing!

"Finally!" I said, then turned red. I grabbed Ginny's hand and ran out to the garden and left Ron and Hermione snogging in the kitchen.

THE END!


End file.
